


【盾冬】正装

by YXS05



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠主任蛇盾x教师吧唧（队一后期）⚠NC-17⚠赤裸受衣衫整齐攻





	【盾冬】正装

“散会，Bucky你留下。”Steve在关上开会用的PPT后，一边把自己的笔记本电脑关机一边说。

Bucky微站起来的身体愣了一下，然后又坐回到椅子上。Sam从他身边走过的时候用了一种奇特的眼神看着他，然后拍拍他的肩，出门的时候顺上了门。

“怎么了？”Bucky看着走到自己身边的男人，Steve并没有回答他的问题，而是环着手臂坐在他旁边，“咱们来算算帐。”

“什么？”Bucky在一刹那以为自己听错了，难以置信地反问对方。

“这周，周一周二你在监考，晚上在阅卷。周三你值日晚修，我回去的时候你已经睡着了。昨天你加夜班改卷，今天周五。”Steve挑了一下眉，侧头看着对方的表情从茫然变成了然，然后染上了绯红。

“你是数学老师，按照我们的约定，你算一算。”Steve看似轻松的用手指在实木的桌子上敲击，抛出了自己的话。

“我今晚，要开备课组的会。”Bucky吞了口口水，缓慢的告诉眼前看似冷静的男人。

“我知道。”Steve的表情里带着了然，但是下一秒他的动作却与脸上的冷静截然相反。他猛地把Bucky扯起来正压在会议桌上，唇迅速而准确地压了上来。

Bucky在被猛地压倒后有片刻的讶异，口腔立刻被熟悉的味道所填满，让他很快适应并放松下来，反抱着对方回应起来。

“Steve？！”几乎要沉溺在这个吻中的Bucky忽然感受到了下体的凉意，等他被松开唇，看到的是地上自己被褪下去的长裤和内裤。Steve没给他再说话的机会，扯开他上衣衬衫的扣子后再次堵住了他的嘴。

“唔！”微凉的食指带着湿润的液体刺入他的身体，立刻引起Bucky下意识的反抗，小穴夹紧让食指的骨骼更鲜明地被感受。

“不能在这里！Steve！”Bucky在错开唇后压低声音挣扎起来，Steve的态度却很坚决，“那你想在哪儿？课室？”

“我们周末还有时间，嗯…别…”Bucky的手抵着对方平整的上衣衬衫，两腿岔开被强制的禁锢在对方腰侧，“第五节我还要上课，现在不行。”

“Sam会替你上的，不用操心。”Steve的吻琐碎地落在Bucky的胸前，两点殷红在微凉的空气里微微挺立。

Bucky终于明白了Sam眼神里的含义，没来得及说什么，体内刺入的三根手指变换着角度的抽插强制性地把他的思绪扯回到现在的处境上，Bucky难耐的闷哼了一声。

“我忍不了了。”Steve在男人的耳边留下一句话，仅仅是拉开自己的裤链，内裤被扯下一点，Bucky立刻感觉到了一个火热的东西靠上了自己的穴口，下一秒，带着势如破竹的气概冲撞了进来。

“唔！”Bucky的一声尖叫被早有预料的Steve堵在吻里，他畅快的长舒了一口气，满足的咬上Bucky的嘴唇，“不能太大声，这会议室隔音效果不太好。”

“那你…啊…还要这样…啊啊啊！”Bucky责怪的看了对方一眼，立刻被猛烈的撞击弄散了下文，压抑的低吼从他喉咙里压抑的发出，Steve吻上他颤抖的喉结。

“真漂亮。”Steve忽然放慢了速度，故意把东西全进全出地运动，带出来粉红色的穴肉，在他眼里泛着银色的水光。

“别看…嗯…要做就…好好做…”Bucky被他看的面红耳赤，抬手拉上原本整洁的衬衫把他拽向自己，主动吻了上去。

这个吻和之前的急迫有所不同，Bucky耐心的用自己的舌尖去挑弄对方，交换的津液在两人口中轮转，粗糙的舌苔相互摩擦，发出淫靡的“啧啧”水声。

很快Steve就不再满意这个正入的姿势，他利落的把Bucky拽起来挂在自己身上，硕大在体内又深入几分刺激的Bucky颤栗了一下。

Steve自己坐上了会议桌，让Bucky跪坐在自己身上，近似骑乘的姿势让两个人都更加兴奋。

“自己动。”Steve拍了拍Bucky光裸的屁股，上顶了一下催促对方，“用你以前在酒吧跳舞的小电臀满足我。”闻言的Bucky闷笑一声，在尝试着自己抬落几下后，果然听话的加快了速度。

Steve的喉中发出满意的低吟，低下头看着自己粗大的柱身在对方的动作下时隐时现。Bucky很了解自己的敏感角度，被欲望支配的他也顾不上什么面子，变换着角度刺激自己。

带着“噗嗤”的肉体交织声夹杂着Bucky性感的低吟，在Steve耳边奏成天籁乐章。Bucky的动作却因为体力的消耗而减慢，Steve原本按着他后脑的手逐渐移动到对方臀部的位置，发力夺回了主动权。

“啊啊啊！太快了…不能再…不能再深了！Steve！”Bucky被控制的高速吞吐，那巨大的肉棒毫不犹豫的刺穿入他的最深处，每一下都像是要将他贯穿一样的猛烈，让他浑身无力地瘫倒在Steve灼热的怀里。

然而事与愿违，Bucky带着哭腔的示弱求饶就像浇在烈火上的油，非但没有起到他所希望的浇灭效果，反而助长了Steve的欲望，速度变的更快，深度更加恐怖。

“嗯…我…我不行了！”在被反转了一个角度以小孩撒尿的姿势被抱着之后，肉棒刺入的角度更加刁钻准确，Bucky无法抑制地高呼一声，浓稠的白色液体在空中分成几波优美的抛物线，在干净的地板上留下白斑。

Steve在加紧冲刺几下，猛地退出来射在对方的穴口。Bucky在高潮的冲击下两眼有些发黑，但很不久就在Steve的呼气声中回过神来。

“别动，我给你擦擦。”Steve按住怀里人，拿出口袋里的手帕把对方后穴口的白灼擦干净，然后拉上自己的裤链。

Bucky在自己站稳之后发现，全身被操的泛红全身赤裸的自己站在衣冠整洁的Steve面前，形成了鲜明的对比。

“在想什么？”Steve理了理自己衣服上的褶皱，看上去就像什么事都没发生过。他拿起被自己丢在地上的对方的衣物，老老实实地在Bucky疲惫的注视下帮对方一一穿好。

“我才要了一次。”帮对方穿戴完毕的Steve再次把Bucky圈进怀里，撒娇一样舔弄他粉红色的耳垂。“嗯。”Bucky眯着眼靠在他怀里，平复着自己的呼吸。

“别太辛苦，我们周末继续。”


End file.
